


Move On

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: Xenosaga
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his losses, his pain, his foggy memory, it was time for chaos to move on. A companion piece of sorts to Sorrow, though you don't need to read it to understand this poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move On

Back then,  
We were all  
Fearless people.

Though our problems  
Were large, we thought  
The solution was simply miracles,

And we had  
Plenty of those,  
Along with sweet parables.

But, in the end,  
It was not enough.  
Harsh words were spoken,

And some of us grew tired.  
The parables were twisted and  
Devoured by careless needles.

Though our number  
Continued to dwindle,  
We still clung to our miracles,

But God was not pleased,  
So she stepped forth and saved the world,  
But left herself and my heart broke.

I could do nothing but guard, so  
The people continued to believe  
That Heaven was waiting,

And not the Collective  
That constantly recycles.  
Though my memories keep fading

In and out,  
I can expect no help  
For I can never age.

Though I wish  
I could revive you,  
All I could do was sit the years away.

But I couldn’t  
Do that  
For forever and a day.

You, I, and them  
Love this plane.  
So now, finally,

It’s time for me to move on.


End file.
